


Horror movie

by galbovka



Series: Yogscast tumblr prompts [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galbovka/pseuds/galbovka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalna convices Xephos to watch a horror movie with him. Written for <a href="http://yogshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/65545227777/ship-any-type-fluffy-silly-spookeh-imagine.">this prompt on tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror movie

**Author's Note:**

> So I have never written a fanfic in English or for this fandom before, but the idea in the prompt was so appealing and I just had to write this. Hope you enjoy.

„But Lalna! I don’t want to watch a scary movie!“ Xephos exclaimed for what felt like hundredth time that evening. He stood with his back to the television watching his partner stubbornly.

“Don’t worry Xeph. It’s fine. Everything will be fine, you’ll see,” the scientist chuckeled while he was putting the DVD into the player. Xephos just huffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Look, Cabin in the Woods isn’t really all that bad. Plus it’s Joss Whedon film. You like Joss Whedon, don’t you,” Lalna tried to reason.

“Well…” Xephos looked tempted just for a moment before he got his act back together. “Look, you can watch the movie by yourself, I’m just gonna finish some work at the factory,” he turned to leave.

“Oh no, you’re not!” Lalna smiled, took the spaceman’s hand and pulled him down on the sofa with him. “You can hold my hand the entire time, I’ll take care of you,” he winked. Xephos turned his eyes once again, the annoyed expression not leaving his face.

“Fine! But I’ll hold you responsible if I won’t be able to leave your side for the entire night because I am scared,” he said a little angrily but took Lalna’s hand nonetheless.

“I am counting on that,” the scientist smirked and heard his partner chuckle a bit next to him as well. Lalna high fived himself in his mind and pressed play on the controller.

It took just about half an hour before Xephos pulled their joint hands over his shoulder and leaned further into the scientist. “I hate you so much right now,” he mumbled loud enough for Lalna to hear him.

“No you don’t” he smiled while he kissed his boyfriends forehead and started running his free hand through the spaceman’s hair.

“No I don’t,” Xephos hummed several moments later when he hid his head in the insides of Lalna’s lab coat.  


End file.
